


Origins of The Blade

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Childhood Memories, Family Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: This just proved that his family would never see him as anything besides “The Blade.” He thought back to the first time he heard Tommy call him that, it used to be a good memory. They all used to be good memories.or: How Techno got his nickname, and what it means to him after Tommy's betrayal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Origins of The Blade

He wasn’t sure why he even bothered to be surprised anymore. This always happened.

Technoblade rolled over in his bed, he could hear Philza below, opening chests and moving things around. Techno distantly remembered his dad saying something about organizing the messy chests. “They used to be organized before—” Technoblade hadn’t finished the sentence, couldn’t quite get the words out of his throat. Phil had only grimaced, pulling his lips into a tight smile, nodding at the younger man. He understood. He always understood.

He wasn’t sure why it hurt so much. It wasn’t the first time this had happened but Technoblade would be sure that this would be the last. This just proved that his family would never see him as anything besides “The Blade.” He thought back to the first time he heard Tommy call him that, it used to be a good memory. They all used to be good memories.

~~

Technoblade had wandered into the town near their home. Tommy was only seven, deciding for some reason that he was perfectly capable of going by himself. He wanted to hang with one of his friends and the only reason Techno had let the fiery kid out of his or Wilbur’s sight was that he promised he’d take Tubbo with him. Not that the bee loving pacifist would be any good in a fight, but the extra number made him feel better about it.

When the sun started going down and Tommy still hadn’t come home, Technoblade made a big show about how much of an inconvenience it would be to go find the kid, although Philza just smiled at him while he got up. Neither of them mentioned that no one was even asking Techno to do that.

So, he wandered through the streets, keeping eyes and ears out for his younger brother, making sure to sneer and glare at any adult who stared at him too long. They were weary around mob-folk, the bastards. He turned a corner and heard a sharp cry coming from a couple of streets away and turned towards it.

“You can’t— Just wait— what are you— regret— Technoblade!” He heard the cut off voice of his younger brother. Techno burst into a sprint, rushing towards the loud and panicked voice of his baby brother. As he drew nearer, Tommy’s voice became more and more clear.

“I come from a family of warriors! Come at me, my brother is Technoblade himself!” He heard Tommy call. Oh god, Tommy couldn’t have been trying to _fight_ whoever was messing with him, could he? Techno had been teaching him how to fight but he was a long way from his skill level. He would get demolished. He felt sweat gather at his back as he pushed himself to run faster.

“Yeah? You’re really telling me that you’re related to The Blade?” A distinctively older voice sneered, bouncing around what sounded like alley walls.

“I am! And I’m gonna kick your ass, with or without him!” Tommy called back, voice as defiant as it had always been.

Technoblade turned a corner, stopping and making sure to stay quiet as he got a view of the alleyway. Three guys stood around Tommy, he disregarded them for a moment, trying to discern any injuries on the young boy. His brother looked scuffed up, slightly bruised with scratches on his face and arms, although his fists were still tightened and held in the defensive position that Techno had taught him. His stance didn’t even look half bad.

The guys around Tommy were older, looking to be teenagers, bigger and broader than Tommy. The one in the front was holding the small bag of gold that Philza had given to Tommy before he left. Techno felt his breath hitch when the one on the left pulled out an ax and moved towards the seven-year-old Minecraft.

The voices grew loud.

**Blood. Blood. Blood for the Blood Prince. Kill them. Kill them. Technomad. Technomad. Blood for the Blood Prince.**

They chanted, getting louder and louder as he felt fear grip him at the scene. He moved quickly, drawing his iron sword and going in for the one who dared raise a weapon to his brother. As the blade plunged in through the man's back, he watched Tommy’s eyes light up with relief. Techno tore the sword out and swung two more times until he dropped.

The other two yelled at the noise and spun to face him.

“You’re… You’re The Blade.” The one on the right whispered, voice shaky and surprised.

Techno towered over the shorter men, eyes red and angry. He would be lying if he said he didn’t allow himself to shift to become just that much more piglin-like. He stared them down. “And you, hurt my brother.” He growled around his fangs.

The one in the middle whimpered and dropped the pouch of gold. “We— we didn’t know. I’m sorry, we didn’t know he was your brother!” He squeaked.

The one on the right turned and ran. Without hesitating, Techno drew his bow and shot him down. He turned back and faced the one in the center.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered.

“You will be.” He drew his sword back and right as he was about to swing, he felt a small hand fall on his forearm. He glanced behind him.

“Techno that was so cool! Can we go home now? Wilby promised to teach me to play the piano.” Tommy asked, looking up at him.

“He’d kill you if he heard you call him that,” Techno muttered.

Technoblade looked at the guy in front of him who looked like he was just about to piss his pants. He stepped away, sheathing his sword, and walked away.

“You’re a puss by the way!” Tommy called to the guy left in the alley.

When he felt a solid weight slam and clamber its way up to his back he only grunted, adjusting his arms to accommodate the kid he was now giving a piggyback ride. The gold pouch hit his shoulder as Tommy wrapped his little arms around him.

“I can’t believe they didn’t believe that you were my older brother. Why would I lie about being related to The Blade?” He chattered.

“The Blade?” He murmured as he walked them back towards their home.

“That’s what I’m telling everyone to call you! It’s cool, right? They all think you’re this unkillable weapon that Philza found in the nether. You’re infamous! A superhero!”

“You gave me a superhero nickname?” He asked dryly.

“You’re _are_ a superhero!” Tommy insisted. “You needed one.”

Technoblade sighed and hefted Tommy higher onto his back. He fought a smile off his face.

~~

A superhero. That’s what he used to be. That’s how Tommy used to see him. When he stood in that pit, surrounded by enemies he felt that same panic grip him like all those years ago. He didn’t know what was going on, only that his little brother was in trouble and he had to protect him. Against three thugs, against a city, against the world. Technoblade would always be there to help him. Until he turned around and stabbed him in the back that was.

Tommy looked him in the eyes and betrayed him. Having the audacity to tell him that _he_ was being selfish. That he was evil. That he enjoyed hurting people. Well, he never asked for any of this.

He shook, gritting his teeth as he fought away tears. He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t. He wondered if Tommy has always viewed him like that. He wondered if he had lied. Maybe The Blade had always meant that he was a tool. Since the first time, it left little Tommy’s mouth. Maybe he was just cursed to keep helping a family that couldn’t give two shits about him.

He heard Philza below, heard him curse, and something break. He tensed, but a moment later just heard laughter. Phil was the only one he had left now. The only one he could trust. The only one who has never seen him as The Blade, only Techno. Only his son.

He hated the part of him that whispered that that was what he thought about Tommy and Wilbur too.

Maybe being a tool was easier. At least then people wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so emotional about Tommy betraying Technoblade and this is my way of coping. this is not even slightly what I planned to write when I sat down but this is what you get. I'm sorry for the angst. I might write some comfort later to counteract this but. 
> 
> Sorry it's so bad, this is a stream of consciousness and nowhere near my best work.


End file.
